Love
by VendiVidiVici
Summary: Love: An intense feeling of deep affection. Jacob/OC 102 word prompt challenge


So, this is my first story that I have posted on here, so be gentle, lol. I know it it slightly cheesy, but I have a soft spot for it.

To explain,

**My best friend gave me this idea list who got it from one of her friends from Deviant Art. There are 102 one-word-prompts, and I have to write something for each word. I have just had a writer's block unblocked, so I am kick starting it with these short stories! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jacob (Although I wish I did) or Twilight. The only thing I own is Kat and the story idea itself.**

* * *

Jacob smiled as he watched Kat stare out at the ocean. Her amber eyes sparkled from the setting sun. Her light pink lips were done up in a smile, and her white teeth gleamed from behind them. Her chestnut waves flowed off her shoulder from the salty warm air. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and her arms encircled them. Her long, dainty fingers were locked together. Jacob had never seen a more beautiful creature in his life. He loved her. He couldn't see himself with anyone else. They had just left her parents home, which was always a stressful experience. As soon as they got in the car, Jake knew where to go. This was their place, the place where memories are made for them. The memory he was about to make was going to be one of the biggest. At the thought of it, his palms began to sweat and his stomach did a flip. Kat felt him staring and turned to face him.

"Baby? What's wrong?" She crawled over to him and put one hand on his cheek.

Jacob tore himself from his thoughts and looked at Kat. He leaned into her touch slightly and shook his head.

"Nothin' wrong, just thinking." He whispered, even though they were the only ones on the cliff. All the visitors had gone back home by then.

"About what?" She asked, giggling nervously.

"Just this place, and us." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" She was suddenly panicked, knowing what those words usually meant.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head again, leaning in and kissing her on the mouth lightly.

"Calm down. That's not what I'm saying. Don't even entertain yourself with the thought." He assured her. Kat's shoulders relaxed slightly. Jacob took that moment to non-chalantly pat his jacket pocket where the little black velvet box that would change his life forever in either a beautiful or absolutely destructive way. Sure enough, it rested there; suddenly feeling like it weighed ten pounds. He took a breath and tucked a piece of Kat's hair behind her ear.

"Kat, remember the time we found this place originally?" He asked, one eyebrow raising. He mentally smacked himself upside the head. What a great proposal line.

"Yes. We got lost while hiking and decided to follow the sound of the water. Why?"

"Well, when I saw your face when we found this spot, I knew that…I had fallen in love with you. From that point on, all I wanted to do was put that look of pure joy and happiness on your face."

Kat giggled again and moved to sit in his lap, nuzzling his neck. Jacob pulled the box from his pocket and held it behind his back.

"And I also realized that…you are the only one who I want to make that happen to. So, Kat Daniels, will you _please _marry me?" He asked, bringing the box forward and popping the lid open with his forefinger.

Kat sat there dumbfounded for a moment, her smile brightening even more.

"…What?" She finally whispered, looking up at him.

"Marry me." Jacob said again, a little more deeper and confident.

Kat sat still for another moment before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her, being careful to not drop the ring off the edge of the cliff. They pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Yes!" She huffed out, laughing like crazy.

Jacob threw his arms in the air in victory, then pulled them down quickly and pulled the ring from the box, sliding it smoothly. When it was securely at the bottom of her finger, he bumped his forehead to hers.

"I love you." He mumbled, smiling wildly.

"I love you too." She whispered.


End file.
